


Christmas Bells & Social Hell

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Music, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: Pansy and Bucky find themselves at a less than appealing Christmas party. Pansy decides they would have more fun elsewhere, but where they end up wasn’t exactly what she had in mind.





	Christmas Bells & Social Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction’s Enchanted Wonders 2018  
> Pairing: Pansy Parkinson/Bucky Barnes   
> Enchanted item/spell: Sling rings  
> Prompting: Christmas carols
> 
> Thank you to my alpha, Jenniseiblack! This was not beta-read, so any mistakes you find are my own.
> 
> All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

“What do you say we have some real fun?” Pansy gave Bucky a devilish grin as she turned a sling ring over in her hand.

“Do you even know how to use that thing?” He eyed her warily.

“I’ve seen Strange use it enough times that I get the gist of it. Besides,” gesturing to herself, “I’m a witch, and a very skilled one at that.”

She smirked at him. She couldn’t help but boast a little. It was in her nature to preen a bit in the presence of anyone she found attractive. She liked watching their reactions.

He rolled his eyes. She was very pretty and he liked her feisty personality, but her smart mouth rivaled Tony Stark’s. Half the time he wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or impressed. Probably a little of both.

She leaned against a nearby railing holding a glass of firewhisky in her other hand, her long dark hair hanging nearly to the top of the handrail.

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me you were actually enjoying that? I would rather be murdered by Saint Nicholas himself than go back downstairs to that party. I thought my ears might actually bleed when they started in with their Christmas carol sing-a-long. I don’t sing.”

She rolled her eyes dramatically for effect. They were supposed to be downstairs attending a Christmas party, which apparently they’d both found less than appealing. He’d gotten restless; he wasn’t big on crowded gatherings and needed some space. She appeared to be more interested in the relics housed in the Sanctum Santorum, than in the party going on a floor below them.

“Just out of curiosity, if you hate parties so much, then why are you here?”

She sighed and shrugged.

“Oh, I didn’t have much choice. Granger insisted I come and dragged me with her, and I honestly did not have anything better to do that would get me out of it anyways. She’s so keen on your friend Steve, she’s ready to say yes to any events your lot hosts. It’s a bit disgusting actually.”

Pansy snickered. She loved her best friend dearly, but she herself was of the mindset that crushes were for schmucks and schoolgirls. However entertaining it was to watch Hermione lose her cool over a guy, Pansy drew the line at being potentially roped into group karaoke, and had ducked out before anyone noticed. In her opinion, karaoke had its own special place in the circles of social hell. Add in an open bar, and suddenly everyone thinks they’re talented. She could have Disapparated back to the hotel, but she wasn’t entirely ready to leave, so she explored the rest of the Sanctum instead.

Now that she had found the sling ring, she was inclined to make the most of the circumstances. She downed her firewhisky in one gulp and set the glass down on a nearby table. She slid the sling ring over her slender fingers and walked towards Bucky.

“Moment of truth, Barnes. Are you in or are you out?”

“Not that this sounds like a good idea at _all_ , but I’m not letting you go alone.”

She rolled her eyes. Men. Always thinking women _needed_ them. She turned and walked across the room to an open space, away from most of the relics. She closed her eyes, focused, and mimicked the gestures she had watched Dr. Stephen Strange perform on several occasions. She was delighted when she opened her eyes to find the glowing circle in front of her. Grinning, she turned to Bucky and motioned for him to follow her. 

Pansy frowned when she stepped through the portal. She must have done something wrong. They were either in an old church or a castle, by the looks of the stone floors and walls surrounding them. They were in a stairwell. This wasn’t where she intended to go. She had intended to drop in to the town she grew up in. As much as Pansy loathed the singing of Christmas carols, she secretly loved Christmas lights, and her hometown always had such a beautiful display of lights.

She turned her head. She could hear music coming from somewhere up the stairs. Bucky started to say something but she shushed him, holding up her hand. The music sounded familiar, yet she couldn’t quite place it. She needed to hear it better. Her interest piqued, she turned and closed the portal behind them and then started up the stone steps.

“Uhh, where are you going?”

“Upstairs. Isn’t that obvious?”

Bucky rolled his eyes at her sassy retort.

“Clearly, but where are we? Why don’t we just go back?”

Pansy had reached the top step. She turned around to face him.

“Because, Barnes, I want to check something. Now, are you coming with me or are you just going to stand down there?”

She smirked at him. He wished she wouldn’t do that. It made it impossible to disagree with her. So, he shrugged and reluctantly followed her up the stairs.

When they reached the top and opened the door, they found that they were indeed in a church. Luckily, it appeared that they were in the back, able to slip in unnoticed. Pansy instantly recognized the tune as soon as she could hear it clearly. It was “Carol of the Bells.” Except there was no singing, there was only the music, coming from a choir of handbells. She was mesmerized. She had never heard handbells before, and this had to be one of the most beautiful melodies that had ever reached her ears.

As she stood there captivated, she forgot for a moment that she was not alone. She started slightly when Bucky leaned in close from behind her and whispered in her ear.

“Well, are you going to sit down, or are you just going to stand there?”

So, he was going to turn her sarcasm around on her, was he? She would have been annoyed, except that she wasn’t… she didn’t often let anyone get that close to her and the warmth of his breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. She didn’t dislike the feeling.

Without a word, she quickly slid into the closest pew in the very back of the church. Luckily, it was empty and there was no one in close proximity, everyone else was several rows closer to the front. They sat there in silence, just listening, as the choir performed a few more carols.

Never in a million years would she have thought she’d find herself somewhere like this. She didn’t even really _like_ Christmas carols, but something about the sound of the chorus of handbells was quite enchanting. Pulling herself from her silent reverie, Pansy finally turned her head to look at Bucky.

“Sorry Barnes, I guess we didn’t get too far from those Christmas carols after all.”

Trying to brush it all off and maintain her cool, she continued with a shrug.

“So much for an adventure.”

Smiling back at her, he replied, “It was actually kinda nice. Parties aren’t exactly my thing either. Besides, it was nice seeing this side of you. And it’s Bucky. Just Bucky.”

“Well, _just Bucky_ , you tell a soul about my “other side” and you’re dead. Especially Stark. You tell that smart-ass Stark, and you’re definitely dead.”

“Did you forget what I used to do for a living, Pansy? Ha, you couldn’t hurt me if you tried.”

He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

Her eyes glittered and she felt that delightful shiver again. Finally, someone who spoke her language. Damn, he might have made an excellent Slytherin. The corner of her mouth curved upwards into a mischievous half smile.

“Well, if that’s a challenge, then I accept.”


End file.
